


Unseen

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A check on the barrier with Reimu turns out to be a learning experience for Alice..[Reader Prompt Opportunity]





	Unseen

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

With Sunny & Luna grasped by Reimu's fingertips and the brunette dangling them in the air, Star shared the shrine maiden's look of exasperation. 

"You're stupid!". 

"Nuh uh you're stupid!". 

"No, _you_ are!". 

" _You_ are!". 

Before another round of name calling could ensue, Reimu brought the two fairies closer and gently knocked their foreheads together. 

"Hey!". 

Tiny glaring eyes narrowed up at Reimu. 

"Don't give me that look. You're scaring away human visitors" she chided & looked at Star, "Why are they arguing?". 

"They were trying to figure out who is stupider?" she shrugged. 

"Yes, thank you. I really couldn't figure that out. Your skills of insight amaze me". 

Alice, who was stood next to them concealed her laughter at Reimu's biting sarcasm. 

Sunny pointed a finger at her troublesome counterpart, "She started it, she said I'm not as brave as she is!". 

"Well I'm right so there!". 

"Wanna bet?!". 

"Fight me!". 

"Reimu, are all of your patrols this entertaining?". 

Reimu shook her head, "You say entertaining, I say annoying. If we're unlucky enough to bump into Cirno, you'll see what I mean". 

Alice smiled and toyed around with Reimu's gohei in her hand, "The little ice fairy's antics are something all of Gensokyo is aware of so I'll take your word for it" she laughed. 

The magician had joined Reimu for her afternoon patrol as she was already at the shrine. Yukari had notified the brunette that there was a small tear in the barrier that Reimu needed to amend as well as the general checking up of it. 

It wasn't the first time she'd joined Reimu on these excursions & she actually did enjoy spending even moments like this with her. 

So far, the blonde noticed that Reimu's biggest offenders during the day tended to be fairies & other low threat level youkai which she was grateful for as it meant Reimu didn't have to exert herself. 

Though given the twitching in Reimu's fingers that were holding the duo up, she was _definitely_ losing her patience. 

"I don't care who started it because I am finishing it, you got that?". 

"But!".

Reimu shook Luna softly, "No buts!". 

"Instead of arguing, we could've been playing pranks on those humans" Star said with a sigh whilst fluttering in front of them before Reimu gave her a glare. 

"That isn't any better, just saying". 

"Don't worry! It isn't like anyone gets hurt" the dark haired fairy tried to rationalise. 

Alice had to give her props for that. 

"Marisa fell into Misty Lake because of your illusions" Reimu flatly stated. 

Sunny was quick to defend herself, "That was an accident!". 

The brunette then looked at Luna, "I couldn't hear any visitors coming to the shrine for a week thanks to you". 

"Heh, well, I was just trying to give you some privacy?". 

"Why is that a rhetorical question?" Reimu enquired but then thought better of it once she had Star in her line of vision, "And you, you let that human trip near the village at night when you could've warned them of the cat walking on the path". 

The fairy burst out in giggles, "But it was soo funny!". 

Reimu rolled her eyes and let the two go, "These fairies are going to be the death of me, not some human eating youkai" she muttered. 

"I don't know, Remilia & Flandre seem to be holding out for a taste of you one day". 

Reimu gave the blonde an indigent expression, "That was not funny". 

"I'm sorry" she grinned and pat the woman's back, "You know I would not let them anyway". 

"You're forgiven" the brunette relented, a small smirk on her face before facing the troublemakers again, "Anyway, as for you three. Stop messing around here and go be a pain somewhere else". 

"Well we _still_ don't know who the bravest is". 

"Hm true" Sunny nodded in agreement with Luna. 

Alice handed the shrine maiden her gohei back as she tried to resolve the incident, and also before her lover threw a yin yang orb at them.

"You all would be equally brave wouldn't you? Since you work as a team to..uh.." Alice halted as she tried to summarise what exactly the trio did though Reimu happily filled in the gaps. 

"Work as a team to drive me up the shrine's wall & round the bend". 

"Yes, that" Alice continued, "So there is no need to fight amongst yourselves okay?". 

Apparently in heavy debate as the three fairies whispered at each other, they then turned back with big grins, "Okay!".

"Good. Now hug it out & get out of here" Reimu exhaled whilst giving the blonde an appreciative smile. 

The quicker she could amend the tear, the quicker she and Alice could get back to lazing around in each other's company. 

Before the fairies left however, Reimu had an idea that would compensate for the time they wasted for her. 

"You know, if you really want to decide who is the bravest, go to Yuuka's garden and get one of her flowers" she instructed as if she had just asked them to retrieve some ice cubes from Cirno, "I bet she will tell you". 

"Really?!" came Sunny & Luna's simultaneous replies. 

This time it was Star's turn to clonk the duo over the head with her knuckles knowing full well that they'd probably go and do just that. 

"I think we'll pass thanks!" she said while grabbing the two by the collars and pulling them away, "See ya later Reimu!". 

"Bye Reimu & Reimu's..ahem, 'friend'!" Luna teetered much to the brunette's embarrassment. 

Sunny joined the fairy in pushing the last of the woman's buttons, "Yeeaah..'friend'!". 

 

The brunette had retrieved an ofuda in warning before the trio disappeared from her sight. Which was a shame as she was looking forward to blowing off the steam they caused her to build up on a daily basis. 

That was until she felt Alice's hand on her shoulder, her sweet smile coaxing the annoyance she was feeling completely out of her. 

"Shall we go and finish up, _friend_?" she teased  & Reimu couldn't help but to laugh out whilst turning towards the barrier. 

"Yeah definitely, before they come back with something else. Or even worse, Yukari shows up". 

She flew up with Alice following her to where the interference was. Other than herself and Yukari, nobody else could actually see the barrier. They weren't too far from the shrine after doing a sweep of Gensokyo first before turning back to finish the last task on their way home. 

The humid summer air simmered around them with the sun at the highest point of the day which further enveloped the land. From their vantage point, Alice could appreciate the ephemeral glow it brought to the place, almost like  everything was basked in a sheet of golden honey. She hovered by the shrine maiden's side as she scanned around for the tear, a look of concentration settling on her features. 

With her gohei extended in her hand & emitting a bright light, the energy around the brunette differentiated from the usual as Reimu sensed the small gap that had appeared. She began to use her abilities to seal it together in a swift manner. Luckily it wasn't severe enough to let anything in or out she noted as the seams of both sides reconnected like a magnetic draw to each other. 

The magician watched on with amazement at the process even though she could only see Reimu's actions and not the results of what she was doing itself. 

A thought that occurred to the blonde whenever she was near the barrier was that this was the entity protecting Gensokyo from her old home which she barely remembered before moving to Makai. 

That without the barrier, Gensokyo would not be what it was. 

Rolls of forestry as far as her blue eyes could envision was what she took in as Reimu did her work. It felt strange to know that before her, a force field that not even she could see could be weakened or tampered with enough perseverance by an enemy. The thought was frightening for a brief moment considering the dangers that the Outside World possessed if the barrier were to collapse but Alice let the glimpse of darkness fade quickly. 

With the woman by her side and the sages responsible, such a thing could be averted after all. 

"There, that should do" Reimu spoke up after a moment and checked to see if Alice was okay. 

"Is it stable again?". 

"Definitely the strongest it has felt in a while actually" she replied and stretched out. 

The blonde sighed in relief though curiosity struck her when Reimu took her hand. 

"Reimu?". 

"You can't see the barrier still can you?". 

"No, just the surrounding forests" Alice answered, "Is everything okay?". 

She pulled the magician closer so that she was standing in front of just where she healed the tear and moved Alice's hand over the area. With her body pressed against her back, Reimu instructed Alice to close her eyes & completely relax her energy.

"Kind of hard to do with you close to me like _that_ you know" she protested with a light blush making its way to her cheeks. 

"Just pretend I'm Marisa". 

"That will annoy me even more". 

"Then, Patchouli?". 

"A slight improvement but not enough to faze you out". 

Reimu thought for a moment, a playful smile on her lips that were close to Alice's ear, "Sakuya?". 

"You're the worst" she scoffed with a laugh and took a deep breath, "What are you trying to do anyway?".

With the steady beat of Reimu's heart against her back, Alice was able to feel airless, just focusing on the palm behind her hand that was now stretched out. 

"You can't see the barrier but you should be able to _feel_ it. I can guide you to where it is and if you focus on the point that I lead you to, you'll be able to sense it" Reimu explained, "When I became the shrine maiden, it wasn't easy to see the barrier at first, especially before the full power of the Hakurei could be tapped into. So my mentor, the last shrine maiden, showed me how to pick up its energy until my abilities developed". 

"I didn't know that" Alice replied softly, her eyes closed and her trust being fully delivered to her lover. 

"Well, I've never really needed to show anyone before you, you're kind of special to me". 

Alice chuckled, "Kind of?". 

"You know what I mean" Reimu grinned, "Now focus".

The magician did as she was told and allowed Reimu's essence to meld with her own. Her palm had inched forward slightly she noticed, a slight waver of something lingering near her skin. It was barely tangible at first but as the seconds ticked away, Alice could feel something stronger caress her hand, like it was shimmering over it in a way the waves lapped against Misty Lake's shore. The further Reimu moved her hand forward, the more she could feel the warm energy covering their hands, moving it till she was sure that her hand was out of the barrier. 

She gasped at the unnerving sensation of being both in Gensokyo & in the Outside World at the same time. She could feel the depletion of magic even with just a hand out of the land, an insight into the unsafe world that lay past it.

"It feels empty out there". 

Reimu hummed in agreement & slowly brought their hands back behind the barrier. 

She would do that herself now and then, as a reminder of the stark difference the Outside World was compared to the bubble they were living in. 

"I might not agree with Yukari on a lot of things but when it comes to the barrier & the need to ensure its safety, I can stop myself from wanting to exterminate her most of the time" she half joked and kept her arm around the magician's waist. 

"That & I think Eirin would have a slight problem with that" Alice chimed in before glancing at her hand and then Reimu, "I'd like to think that with the way things are going & how much time you & Yukari are putting in to maintain the barrier, we won't have to worry about the emptiness seeping in here". 

The blonde was obviously quite startled by the brief exposure to the Outside World again, that much was evident to the Reimu, "Don't over think it, Alice. It won't get to that point, at least not during my stint of being the shrine maiden" she grinned. 

Alice decided to ignore the other elephant in the room which was Reimu's lifespan and accepted the brunette's light kiss, the gentleness of it being able to tame the pit of dread aching to escape her stomach. 

There was a time & place for that and it was usually well away from Reimu. 

She quickly pushed that aside & continued to be covered in bliss against the brunette's lips till the distraction that came in the form of certain fairies ended the moment. 

The three sing-song voices pulled the two women out of their brief display of love, "Alice & Reimu floating above a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a Hakurei in a- run!". 

Reimu had already hit a strike of her danmaku that scattered the fairies whilst Alice was shaking her head in amusement. 

"I'll meet you back at the shrine in 10 minutes, I have some irritating bugs to get rid of" Reimu waved off as she had dashed forward quite a bit when Alice released her hold, "Get back here you little..!".

She watched the match ensue with a smile, the three fairies running rings around Reimu who was cursing a string of profanities that reverberated over Gensokyo. 

Pondering the fate of the barrier wasn't going to accomplish anything & Alice knew that. 

In reality, there was no solution in thinking about the inevitable when there was a present that was worth squandering time on to perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe ReiAli are my prompting pair, or maybe I just enjoy writing them, who knows :v
> 
> Oh and if you've suggested something before, feel free to request again :) doing 4 gives anyone interested a chance since these are quite frequent (I'll update that on the main fic)


End file.
